


Listen with your Heart

by Smidge



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: mattex, slow dancing on the tardis set because they felt like it and not caring who sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen with your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Amazingly I wrote this in about twenty minutes and I think it's one of my most favourites that I have ever written. I hope you like it too :)
> 
> Enjoy x

They give them fifteen minutes to familiarise themselves with the new set; the new TARDIS.

It’s amazing; all techno and space-age, lights and galifreyan everywhere. The glass floor has gone and all the buttons and levers are different. But it still has the same charm.

He races around the new set, beaming, twirling, flicking switches and playing; acting every bit the Doctor even though he is supposedly just  _Matt_  taking a look around.

Alex has a much calmer approach; I suppose you could say she is a bit like River in that respect; much calmer than the Doctor. She likes to take her time and appreciate things, whereas he’ll just run off head-first into an adventure and almost certain danger.

She steps up to the console with grace and runs her fingers fondly over the edge. She’s the same machine, essentially, even though she looks a little different. It’s like when the Doctor regenerates. Oh god, now she really  _is_ thinking like River does.

Before she has another moment to ponder her sanity a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around her waist and she hums in delight as she leans back into him.

“Do you like what I’ve done to the place?” Matt states; sounding every bit the proud, excited Doctor.

“ _You_  did nothing,” she turns in his arms as she quirks an amused eyebrow. “I’m quite sure the TARDIS can redecorate herself.”

“Always know how to steal my thunder…”

“Shush darling,” she winds her arms up around his neck, “you’ll ruin the music.”

Matt cocks his head and furrows his brow adorably as he pulls her closer and listens.

“I can’t hear any music…”

“That’s because you won’t stop talking,” she chastises, but she smiling at him so affectionately he knows she doesn’t mean it, “ _listen_.”

He closes his mouth with the tiniest hint of repentance and stares into her eyes as he tries to hear what she can hear.

She starts to sway them, never once looking away from him, holding him close and marvelling in the warmth of his body against hers.

“I-I still can’t…”

She hushes him with a soft finger to his lips and a quiet ‘ _shhh_ ’ before she stands on her tip toes and kisses him. It’s gentle and slow; calm and wonderful and although it doesn’t last long, when she pulls back and drops to her heels once more, she can feel a tingle of electricity running through her entire body just under her skin.

She’s not kissed him off camera before.

“Oh wow,” Matt breathes, “Now I hear it.”

“Hear what, darling?”

“The music,” he smiles and holds her even closer, until she is resting her head on his shoulder and he can bury one hand in her hair while the other rests on her lower back; quite respectfully.

This time  _he_  sways them, and they move in tiny circles as they dance around the TARDIS set.

Their fifteen minutes soon becomes twenty; then half an hour. A small crowd starts to gather around them but nobody dares interrupt such a beautiful scene. Alex and Matt don’t even notice; too busy wrapped up in each other.

All too clearly, the director suddenly realises, this brand new TARDIS now holds some of the fondest memories the Doctor and his wife will ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :) x


End file.
